nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Steele
Jordan Steele is a character role-played by [https://www.twitch.tv/penta Penta]. Background Jordan Steele is an Officer for the [[LSPD|'LSPD']]. 'Badge '#405. ' Before he was an officer, he was the official parking enforcer and security guard at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical]]. He's known for having a foul mouth which oftentimes has left him stabbed, beaten, lit on fire, or having his tow truck blown up for impounding a criminal's illegally parked car. He was rather serious about his job and was even willing to impound the cars of doctors, EMS, and other staff members if they weren't parked appropriately. In his past, Jordan had a drug addiction where he basically injected everything known to man, which led to him stabbing his wife and leaving her in a lake to die for throwing out his stash. Due to this, he has strictly sworn against the usage of drugs and now holds AA meetings. Before becoming a police officer he was normally found standing in front of Pillbox with his hands on his waist or patrolling the city in his tow truck to catch crime or impound illegally parked cars. He became a cadet of Los Santos Police Department on August 13, 2019. He was promoted to full officer of the Los Santos Police Department on September 24, 2019. Parking Task Force On November 20, 2019, Officer Steele became the Commissioner of the LSPD Parking Task Force (PTF), appointed by Sergeant [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']]. 'Officer Steele replaces Sergeant [[Owen Svensen|'Owen Svensen]] who no longer wanted the position. Officer [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']]' '''will also work with him on the PTF. Light vs Dark Path Jordan usually finds himself battling on his decisions due to both the injustices he faces, and the want to reform himself and keep his integrity. When treated poorly by both his coworkers and the police, he usually finds solace in contacting ''Steven who is actually Bovice. This did put him in the position of either joining the life of crime or sticking to his dream of becoming a cop. Undefeated Court Record As an officer, Jordan is often the target of litigation by people he arrest or interacts with. Despite complaints, demands for bench trials, and often frivolous lawsuits Jordan is undefeated in the courtroom. According to Chief Justice [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']],''' Jordan is actually 36-0 in court in total cases he has won. Wins: # Shady Grady - 08/15/2019 # Kenneth Ruger - 08/29/2019 # David Chris - 09/03/2019 # Gordon Parks - 09/09/2019 # Jayce Wyatt - 09/17/2019 # Andre Xavier - 09/18/2019 # Vinny Pistone - 09/18/2019 51-50 # David Chris (Appeal) - 09/20/2019 # Matthew Payne (Civil Suit) - 10/02/2019 (Dropped by Payne) # Ravi Ollie - 10/03/2019 # Maxy Mersion - 10/03/2019 # Shady Grady - 10/05/2019 # Jerry Callow - 10/05/2019 # Mike Skunt - 10/05/2019 # Mia Mersion - 10/10/2019 # Taran Raid & Chasity Dawes (Class Action) - 10/12/2019 # Kayden Steele - 10/13/2019 (Dropped by Kayden) # Rickybois (James Apeller, Savannah Castillo, Pepe Silvia) - 10/29/2019 # Davey Doherty - 10/29/2019 # Ella Snow - 11/11/2019 # Ryan Parker / Penny Moore - 11/13/2019 # Tommy Cruizer - 11/13/2019 # Gomer Colton - 11/24/2019 # Kai Lumen - 11/24/2019 Relationships [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Steele '''Jean Short] Jean Short is Jordan's first wife. Their first encounter was during her uprising singing career, where Jordan offered to become her manager under false promises. This quickly transitioned into an abusive relationship where Jordan would take all of the profit, beat, stab, gaslight, and create rumors about her being a crackwhore. Having enough of his behavior, Jean dumped Jordan's drugs into a lake, which led to her being stabbed and disappearing for months. She eventually returned to become an EMS at Pillbox, discovering Jordan was now married to Kayden, and relented into joining a polyamorous relationship. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kayden_Dell'Anno Kayden Dell'Anno] Kayden was originally Jordan's lawyer, to which he literally told her one day "we're dating now" and she somehow agreed. She's often loudmouthed, abrasive, and abusive towards Jordan, constantly assuming he's cheating on her with multiple women and with Brenda Pancake. Because of her jealousy and generally psychotic nature, she usually beats, waterboards him with gasoline, or pulls a gun to his head when upset. She currently assists him with towing and raising their adopted son. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy Chips Ahoy] Chips is Jordan's adopted son, though because of recent lies, he now believes he's Jordan's biological son and is also under the impression that he is an albino. Because of this, you can often find him carrying an umbrella around to avoid damaging his skin. Chips is usually a victim of Jordan's verbal abuse and often has his crack stolen by him to be flushed down a toilet or consumed for himself. On Friday 20, September Jordan led a raid on Chips "mountain" after bring tipped off by his wife Jean, resulting in the seizure of 10 x 50g bricks of cocaine, 40 x 5g bags of cocaine, and 920 x crack rocks, The LSPD's largest drug bust to date. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Brenda_Pancake Brenda Pancake] Brenda is Jordan's best friend, since she's technically his only friend aside from Boba. She's often nice and supportive, and will occasionally assist with parking enforcement or serving as a witness to Jordan's daily stabbings. Their relationship tends to become estranged when she's unwilling to provide a report to an officer in order to protect a criminal, or when making a conversation about herself while not owning up to her behavior. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Boba_Stone Boba Stone] Boba is Jordan's other friend, who now assists him with parking. He's been given the title of "Parking Demigod" after proving himself worthy enough to protect the Hospital's lot. He's bubbly, and usually gets along well with Jordan despite how crude Jordan tends to be. [[Serge Cross|'Serge Cross']] Dr. Cross, affectionately known to Jordan as "Boss Cross" hired Jordan to enforce parking justice at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center']].''' He always treats '''Jordan kindly and helps when there is a problem at the hospital. He is one of the people that Jordan respects and trust the most in the city. [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']] Officer Pred and Jordan became friends quickly during police academy. They share similar interest including insulting and verbally destroying others and apprehending criminals. They often work as partners on the force and have perfected the tandem beating tactical maneuver. The tandem beating tactic works so well that Chief [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] wants them to teach it to the entire force. Pred and Steele always have each others back and consider themselves like brothers. [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']] Trooper Andrews is Jordan's superior officer and takes a special interested in Jordan. He initially was frustrated with Jordan because of the complaints he'd get from women in the city. Andrews decided to force Steele and Pred to do bike patrol instead they went and empowered women at the hospital. Ultimately, Andrews decided that all Jordan and Pred needed was a father figure. Now he makes them call him "Daddy" and tries to make them better cops. Andrews disciplines his "sons" with tough love that usually involves yelling and brutal ass beatings. [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] Jordan met attorney Jerry Callow at the police station and immediately noticed something was strange about him. Jerry always seemed nervous and oddly soft spoken. At the time there was a reported predator on the loose in Mirror Park. Jordan used his superior detective skills to deduce that Jerry Callow is the Mirror Park Predator. Now the whole city calls Jerry a predator. [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] Deputy Forcer and Officer Steele '''met in academy and '''Steele would often make playful jokes about Forcer's hair. Steele often mocks Forcer and in turn Forcer punches or reports him. Jordan encountered [[Miguel Mejorz|'Miguel Mejorz']], a killer who is infatuated with Forcer, he tried to gather intel which could someday help stop him. Steele may also be secretly attracted to Forcer. Side Romances In addition to his two wives, Jordan has many girlfriends across the city. He is always looking for more mistresses and potential wives. Still he claims to love his current wives very much and would "never" cheat on them. Some of his other romantic interest include: [[Thalia Hayes|'Thalia Hayes']] Jordan contacted therapist Thalia Hayes seeking counseling for his abusive relationships with his wives. He told Thalia about Kayden's violent temper and his troubles with Jean and his drug addicted son Chips. Thalia was caring and understanding and she massaged his body to relax him. The two would eventually start dating and have occasional sex in a bush, now they rarely speak. [[Violet Noreguarde|'Violet Noreguarde']] Former [[Aztecas|'Azteca']] member Violet would often flirt with Jordan while on duty calling him "Papi." Jordan saw this as an opportunity to to pursue her and gave her keys to his hotel room. They ended up having a sexual affair and Violet told him and the city that she was pregnant. She eventually admitted that she was never pregnant and was trying to scam him. [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete']] EMS worker Nettie Machete was always friendly and helpful to Jordan as a tow driver and police officer. Jordan took an interest in her once she started dating Jerry Callow. Now Jordan wants Nettie for himself and hopes to cuck Jerry. However, Nettie has a dominant personality and does not put up with Jordan's antics (which he finds extremely hot). [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] Jordan was once romantically tied to Mr. Chang. The two used to be lovers when Jordan was a tow truck driver and they almost got married. Chang also claims to have had sex with Jean as well. Although they no longer are romantically tied they remain friends and sometimes flirt with each other. Steele Family Parking Lot Jordan and his wife Kayden are co-owners of [[Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot|'Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot']].' The lot is located at Garage Q and is officially owned by the Steele's and acknowledged by The State. Chief Justice 'Dennis LaBarre issued a warning that any criminal activity will be met swiftly. Despite this announcement by The State, citizens continually harass, ignore and attack Kayden and those working for her at the lot. They continue working to establish the business. Staff: * Co-Owner - Jordan Steele * Co-Owner - [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno']] * Manager/Security - [[Victor Rodriguez|'Victor Rodriguez']] aka Butch * Assistant Manager - [[Boba Stone|'Boba Stone']] *Lot Attendant/Predator - [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] *Lot Attendant - [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']] *Lot Attendant/Cameraman - [[Solomon Seerson|'Solomon Seerson']] *Security - [[James Apeller|'James Apeller']] Quotes * "Damn! Damn! Damn!" * "Damn drugs, damn!" * "Oh, how the turns have tabled." * "Brenda, you bitch!" * "Are you lying to your pap plap?" * "You don't know how hard my life is! I have two wives and a son!" '' * ''"Sir. Sir! Sir, can you please not park there?" ''(fifteen seconds prior to being stabbed) * ''"Brenda! Brenda call the cops!" ''(usually after being stabbed) * ''"I don't talk about that. Not after what happened." '' * ''"Hey, Sugar Ass. Honey Ass. Ass Ass." * "Enforcing the lawl by the books!" Fun Facts * Jordan is also known as "El Loco" and created the Latin Kings gang while in prison. * Despite him coming off as rude, Jordan becomes extremely polite if someone is willing to move their car without a second warning. * Jordan is a pathological liar. * [[Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III|'Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III']] once kidnapped and forced Jordan to smoke crack and do crime * Jordan is usually never the first person to swing in an altercation, which often leads to him being downed. * He forces Jean to only smoke cigarettes and drink water because he thinks she's overweight despite her ribs prodding out through her skin. * He used to have a crush on Brenda. * He became a cadet of Los Santos Police Department on August 13, 2019. * He was promoted to full officer of the Los Santos Police Department on September 24, 2019. * Fought in a war in the Middle East, which side you may ask. That doesn't matter. * Got bitten by K9 Trooper [[Fenton|'Fenton']]' '''while on duty * Refers to Kyle Pred as his brother and '''Tony Andrews' as his daddy * Know for his ability to empower women Gallery Jordanjean.JPG|Jordan remarries Jean Sft1.JPG|Steele Family Parking Lot Lot1.JPG|Enforcing Parking Lawl Tow Gods.png|Jordan and Kayden Parking Gods Steele family therapy.png| Steele Family Therapy Boattrip.jpg|Kayden kidnaps Jordan on a boat Category:Male Category:Police